A connector has been known that connects a plurality of ultrafine coaxial wires to circuits on a substrate, as disclosed in Patent literature 1, for example.
As shown in FIG. 7, a connector 100 is fitted to a receptacle (not shown) to electrically connect a plurality of ultrafine coaxial wires 101 to a substrate. The connector 100 has (a) a housing 102 made of insulating material, such as a plastic material, (b) a plurality of conducting terminals 103 placed, with a specified pitch, along the width of the housing 102, and (c) a shield plate 104 covering the top surface of the housing 102. The individual conducting terminals 103 are placed in individual wire-housing recessed portions 105 that are formed so as to adjoin to one another, with a specified pitch, along the width of the housing. Thus, the individual conducting terminals 103 are aligned. Each of the ultrafine coaxial wires 101 to be connected to the conducting terminal 103 has a center conductor 107 to be connected to the conducting terminal 103 by using solder or the like, an insulating layer 108 covering the center conductor 107, an outer conductor 109 formed at the outside of the insulating layer 108, and a covering 110 covering the outer conductor 109. The individual ultrafine coaxial wires 101 are treated such that the individual center conductors 107 are individually connected to the corresponding individual conducting terminals 103 and the individual outer conductors 109 are connected to the connector 100 through a swaging member 111 collectively.    Patent literature 1: the published Japanese patent application Tokukai 2005-302604.